1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a cladding layer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an environmentally friendly cladding layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Electroplating is commonly used for treating surface. Electroplating is an electrolytic process, in which an anode metal plate and a cathode are dipped in a bath filled with an appropriate electrolyte. The electrolyte is usually an ionic solution of the anode metal. While electric current passes through the anode and the cathode, metal ions in the electrolyte are attracted to the cathode while the anode is dissolved to provide more metal ions, thus depositing the metal on the surface of the cathode.
The waste liquid of an electroplating process often contains hazardous pollutants, such as heavy metal ions or cyanide. Therefore, the selection of suitable plating solvent and concentration of heavy metal ions should be carefully considered. However, untreated electroplating liquid containing hazardous pollutants or spent waste of the electroplating process that fail to satisfy the effluent standard still found its way into sewers, and causes serious pollution of groundwater, rivers and oceans. As a result, human health is directly and/or indirectly affected accordingly.
Compared with electroplating, other plating method, such as sputtering, which is less cost-effective, also has pollution problems, and often requires longer processing time, and is not applicable on a large substrate or may not yield a uniform coating thickness on the substrate.
Thus, there exists in this art an improved method of fabricating an environmentally friendly cladding layer that is free of the afore-mentioned problems.